Sólo quería un vaso con leche
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Una noche de insomnio puede convertirse en algo mucho más especial de lo que te podrías imaginar, si te encuentras con la persona indicada. Hoy Lily/James
1. HarryGinny

Hola! Me da tanto gusto estar por aquí de nuevo =D ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que subí una historia que siento de nuevo la emoción xD Sé que quizás debería estar actualizando Cartas por San Valentín, pero de plano la inspiración para esa historia me abandonó por completo ¬¬ espero me sepan disculpar y cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

En fin, pasando a esta historia, serán relatos cortos de mis parejas favoritas en este tipo de situaciones donde una sola noche común y corriente se convierte en algo sumamente especial. Espero de todo corazón que les gusten tanto como a mí. Las parejas irán cambiando conforme suba capítulo.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Sólo quería un vaso con leche (Harry/Ginny).**

Ginny, que aún tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar, observó el techo de su habitación donde sólo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Hermione. No sabía cuánto había extrañado a su amiga hasta que la había abrazado en el funeral de Fred. Ella había sido el soporte de ella y de Ron durante esa última semana, donde toda la familia estaba en un estado de sensibilidad extrema, sobre todo George.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo que Ginny no podía dormir, no podría decir que desde que la guerra había comenzado, pues sabía que era desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando las pesadillas por lo vivido en la cámara de los secretos acudían a su mente casi todas las noches. El único que alguna vez había podido lograr que se olvidara de eso, había sido él. Harry, de quien en sólo pensar ya le arrancaba un suspiro involuntario. No era que hubiera pensado todo el tiempo en él, ni que cada vez que pasaba por el lago del colegio en ese año, en el que no estuvo a su lado, quisiera tirar todo a la basura e ir a buscarlo… no, ella sólo quería estar con él, no era necesario ser pareja, al menos por el momento, pues cada uno tenía asuntos que atender, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola aún cuando él dormía en la misma casa.

Harry había estado muy distante los últimos días. Después de los funerales y cuando todo el peso de la batalla cayó sobre sus hombros, el pobre ya no podía ni sonreír, tampoco era que todos en la familia Weasley lo hicieran ya, pero Ginny sospechaba que haber conocido al hijo de los Lupin en persona lo había hecho sentir más culpable que nunca. Hermione era la única que podía acercarse a él y sonsacarle alguna que otra palabra.

Con esos pensamientos frescos en su memoria y cansada de dar vueltas en su cama, Ginny se calzó las pantuflas de conejitos que su padre le había obsequiado en su penúltimo cumpleaños y salió de su habitación para buscar un vaso con leche tibia, con lo que quizás podría dormir. Caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, a pesar de saber que nadie estaría dormido de todos modos. El silencio se había posado en La Madriguera como un contrato no hablado en el que se respetaba la memoria de los caídos. Sus ojos se empañaran al recordar a Fred, yaciendo inerte en el piso del Gran comedor y a George… llorando la muerte de su hermano gemelo.

Al entrar en la cocina se llevó una gran sorpresa. Harry estaba allí, recargado cerca de la estufa, donde un poco de leche estaba calentándose a fuego lento.

-Hola- dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa.

-No creí que hubiera alguien aquí- dijo Ginny intentando devolverle la sonrisa. Le dio la espalda con la excusa de buscar el tarro de galletas, no le gustaba que la vieran tan deshecha, con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto que casi no había cesado.

-No has cenado nada- comentó Harry como si ese fuera el motivo de su insomnio. Acto seguido, vertió la leche tibia en una taza y se la ofreció a la pelirroja- Iba a llevártela en un momento, sé que te ayuda a dormir.

Ginny recibió la taza con desconcierto. No tenía idea de que Harry se hubiera fijado en ese detalle o que supiera que seguía despierta a media noche. Se sonrojó un poco, infantilmente, al saber que él seguía recordando detalles sobre su vida que ella misma le había contado cuando aún salían.

-Gracias- musitó sintiéndose de nuevo como la niña que metía el codo en la mantequilla-. No tenías que haberte molestado.

Harry no dijo nada y tomó el tarro de galletas que ella sostenía para ponerlo sobre la mesa, invitándola a sentarse con él.

-Como sabes… mañana nos marchamos a Australia a buscar a los padres de Hermione- comenzó Harry un tanto ruborizado por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella, quizás sólo habían hecho el amago de tomarse las manos bajo la mesa, pero nada más- y quería asegurarme de que estás bien, ya sabes…

Harry podía ver la cara de tristeza de Ginny bajo la luz de la única vela de la estancia, posada cerca de ellos.

-Estoy bien- aseguró ella con firmeza, odiaba sentirse débil ante él. Le costaba horrores verlo a esos ojos verdes que la analizaban como si fueran de rayos X, pero se obligó a hacerlo cuando él tomó sus manos entre las suyas en un gesto tan íntimo que le dieron escalofríos. Eran tan fuertes y cálidas como recordaba, aunque con algunas marcas palpables que antes no habían estado allí.

-¿Segura?- preguntó él sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer algo más. Ginny asintió-. Entonces come, anda.

Ginny lo observó con cariño, algo que Harry había extrañado.

-¿Cuándo dejarás que alguien cuide de ti, Harry?- preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Él se sorprendió con esa respuesta, un nudo se había posado en su garganta inevitablemente. ¡Merlín! Vaya que la había extrañado. Casi como un reflejo, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la chica y la acarició, grabando en su memoria cada uno de sus rasgos, para no olvidarlos jamás. Esa chica podía hacerle sentir miles de emociones en un solo segundo.

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta sumirse en un ansiado, pero suave beso. Ginny juntó su frente con la de él y lo abrazó por el cuello, sintiendo la calidez y el tacto que había extrañado tanto.

Quizás pasaría algún tiempo hasta que volvieran a ser una pareja formalmente, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, pues en el fondo sabía que nunca habían dejado de quererse.

Una vez en su habitación, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír de manera sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**El siguiente quizás sea un Rose/Scorpius, extraño escribir sobre ellos. El asunto de Fred… aún no lo he superado, sigo triste porque creo que Rowling no tenía por qué hacerlo! D:**

**Un beso y abrazo a todos!**

**Pd. Viva México!**


	2. RoseScorpius

**Sólo quería un vaso con leche (Rose/Scorpius)**

Había muy pocas cosas que llegaban a molestar a Rose Weasley, que era una persona paciente, amistosa y bastante agradable; a todo le veía el lado positivo, razón por la cual la gente solía rodearla como si fuera el centro de atracción a cada momento. A ella no le molestaba, pues si había algo que le gustaba era conocer a las personas.

La única cosa que lograba sacarla completamente de quicio era perder la inspiración para escribir. El problema era que ella no escribía cualquier cosa, sino que, desde hacía dos años, cuando estaba en su quinto año en Hogwarts, su tía Ginny, emocionada por una historia que Rose había escrito, se la había mostrado a alguien en su trabajo en El Profeta y desde entonces tenía su propia columna en el periódico, donde escribía una historia por semana acerca de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, pues los lectores más jóvenes se deleitaban con algo escrito por alguien que los entendía.

A pesar de eso, Rose se había mantenido en el anonimato (ser la hija de dos de los héroes de la guerra ya daba mucho de qué hablar) y sólo su familia y unos cuantos de sus amigos más cercanos sabían que todo lo que ella escribía en sus libretas se leía en los ejemplares de los domingos.

En ese momento, mientras reflexionaba todo esto, Rose se encontraba en su dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor, con una pluma entre los dedos y bufando cada que la fuerte respiración de sus compañeras al dormir la interrumpía de sus propios pensamientos. Y es que al día siguiente tenía que entregar el adelanto de la nueva historia y no sabía cómo continuar.

El problema de escribir historias de amor cuando hace tanto que no tienes una propia, es que no se pueden recordar los sentimientos y sensaciones tal cual, como las ensoñaciones después de un dulce beso o de la primera vez que el chico correcto te toma de la mano.

-Necesito un vaso con leche- suspiró Rose dándose por vencida. Se calzó los zapatos, se puso una bata y salió de la torre con cuidado de no ser vista. La abuela Molly siempre decía que no había mejor remedio para concentrarse que la comida, y beber leche tibia en la noche era lo que más le gustaba a Rose para recordar su casa, donde su padre le daba precisamente un poco de leche cuando estaba de mal humor.

"Veamos, la chica quiere estar con él, eso es razonable" pensaba Rose mientras caminaba, el aire fresco del castillo le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas "él también quiere estar con ella, pero ¿qué los separa? su propia cobardía. Eso es algo difícil de apelar" pensó frustrada "¿cómo podría describir el beso que los une de una vez por todas? Porque aunque quieran aparentarlo, no fue accidental, llevan deseándolo desde que se hicieron amigos a los quince años…"

Una vez que llegó al retrato del frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, Rose vio a unos cuantos elfos que terminaban de fregar los trastos que habían utilizado para la cena de esa noche. Todos la saludaron con alegría y se apresuraron a traerle su tan ansiado vaso con leche. La pelirroja se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que ella y su prima Dominique usaban siempre que se escapaban del barullo del Gran Comedor para tener una charla amigable entre primas. Su sorpresa fue que la mesa ya estaba ocupada.

-Scorpius- zarandeó Rose al rubio amigo de su primo Al (y la persona más noble que ella alguna vez hubiera conocido) que se encontraba semi dormido sobre la mesa. Él se sobresaltó y Rose se sonrojó al verlo. Se veía bien con esa playera holgada y sin las gafas que siempre llevaba sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Casi me matas del susto, Rose- dramatizó él llevándose una mano al corazón, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rose tomando asiento frente a él, después agradeció al elfo que le había llevado su bebida y volvió a mirar al rubio a los ojos. Lucía muy pálido.

-Nada en particular- contestó él tratando de sonar casual- ¿y tú?

-Libero mi frustración tomando un poco de leche- comentó Rose encogiéndose de hombros. Scorpius, al ser allegado de la familia Weasley, sabía de la "doble vida" de la pelirroja y siempre insistía en que lo dejara leer sus escritos antes de que fueran publicados, pues le gustaba saber más.

-¿Aún sigues sin completar tu cuento?- preguntó él con interés.

-Es sólo que…- comenzó Rose, confiaba tanto en Scorpius que decirlo le pareció natural- hace tanto tiempo que no salgo con alguien o que… me besan, que no sé cómo hacerlo parecer real en la historia ¿me entiendes?

Un estruendoso estornudo la interrumpió. Ahora sabía por qué el chico lucía tan pálido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás enfermo?- preguntó Rose perturbada. Scorpius intentó irse corriendo, sabía qué tan extremista era la chica al cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo. Una vez no lo había dejado salir de su habitación por dos días porque tenía tos. Había ido a las cocinas con la esperanza de que un buen té le ayudara, pero no fue así.

-No, jovencito- dijo Rose severamente y le puso una mano en la frente para tomar su temperatura-, ahora mismo te vas a la cama, pero antes tomas una poción antiresfriado, ¿oíste bien?

-Bien- cedió el rubio luego de un duelo de miradas en la que él perdió. En el fondo le gustaba que ella lo cuidara, pues era uno de esos momentos en los que era sólo suya y de nadie más, como solía suceder en los pasillos de la escuela. ¿Qué si sufría al sentir la mano de Rose entre la suya llevándolo a su dormitorio? No, definitivamente no.

-Rose, no se supone que entres en las habitaciones de los chicos- se escandalizó Scorpius al ver que ella lo seguía dentro del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo.

-No seas tonto, Scorp, estás enfermo- Rose rodó los ojos y lo obligó a tumbarse en su cama después de aplicarle un muffliato a los chicos del dormitorio, entre los que se encontraba Al. Scorpius se había imaginado algo así muchas veces, pero en otras condiciones.

Scorpius no supo de dónde, pero Rose había sacado de su bata una botellita roja que le hizo beber. Sabía a fresas.

-Con eso te sentirás mejor- le sonrió Rose y él le agradeció con la mirada. Antes de irse, la pelirroja le hizo una caricia en la coronilla que lo hizo sonreír.

Al día siguiente, por supuesto, Scorpius estaba completamente curado, no quedaba rastro de ese molesto picor en la nariz ni de esos estornudos inoportunos. Se sentía la mar de bien, listo para ayudar a Rose como ella lo había ayudado el día anterior. Tampoco es que le fuera a costar mucho o que fuera un gran sacrificio.

-¿Rose, te puedo hablar un momento?- preguntó el rubio cuando bajó las escaleras del dormitorio y encontró a Rose que iba saliendo del retrato con una cantidad considerable de personas.

-Claro- contestó ella alegremente y se alejó de los demás. Rose sabía valorar a los verdaderos amigos, por eso era que hablar con Scorpius era prioridad en ese momento- ¿te sigues sintiendo mal? ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?- preguntó ella cayendo en cuenta.

-No, me siento de maravilla- tranquilizó él y la tomó de la mano para dirigirla a un lugar poco abarrotado. Rose sintió su estómago dar un vuelco. Nunca lo había querido admitir frente a sus primos, pero podía que ese chico le gustara un poco…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella al ver que tomaban un camino diferente al del comedor y se escondían tras un tapiz.

-Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer- comenzó él- y ayudarte con tu problema de inspiración, si es que aún no terminas…

-¿Y cómo me ayudarías?- preguntó ella curiosa.

Scorpius la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y la contempló por unos segundos que a Rose le parecieron una eterna tortura. Tener el rostro de Scorpius tan cerca de ella le recordaba el breve flechazo que había tenido con él cuando se conocieron en primer año. Había madurado, su rostro era más varonil y menos aniñado, y no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos, que la analizaban completamente, deteniéndose en sus labios rojos. Scorpius terminó con su agonía y la besó suavemente. Era el mejor beso que alguien le hubiera dado nunca, suave y apasionado, lo que la hizo sentir miles de snitches en el estómago y unas increíbles ganas de sonreír, lo cual hizo cuando terminó.

-Debería necesitar más inspiración más seguido si el buscador de Gryffindor me va a besar para ayudarme- dijo Rose coqueta.

-Por mí encantado- sonrió Scorpius sin dejar de abrazarla.

En definitiva ahora Rose cambiaría por completo la historia por una donde involucraba un vaso con leche a media noche, un resfriado y un beso. Quizás así, Scorpius se daría cuenta de cuánto había significado ese beso para ella.

**¡Hola! Les dejo este capítulo recién salido del horno xD**** es de mis favoritos. Por favor, comenten para saber qué les pareció y si puedo mejorar en algo. Mil besos y abrazos para todos!**


	3. Ron y Hermione

**Sólo quería un vaso con leche (Ron/Hermione)**

Era la primera noche que pasaban en la Madriguera después de haberse marchado al finalizar la boda de Bill y Fleur. Hermione se sentía extraña por estar en ese lugar tan familiar y a la vez tan irreal. Sin embargo, si de algo estaba segura era de que no podía dormir, aún tenía esos síntomas de delirio de persecución que no se habían quitado con el pasar de los días. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como para obligarse a caer en brazos de Morfeo, pero parecía que su cuerpo le suplicaba algo más, que ella sabía a la perfección qué era. Dándose por vencida, salió de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, luego de darle un vistazo a su amiga y ver que estuviera bien.

-¿Harry? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña no tan sorprendida de ver a su mejor amigo sentado a la mesa con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, contemplando a la nada. Dio un respingo al escucharla.

-No podía dormir- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Y Ron tampoco- puntualizó-, así que decidí dejarlo solo un rato, sé cómo debe sentirse. Además quizás yo no suba en un largo rato-. Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa cínica al entender lo que insinuaba. Con paciencia, tomó dos vasos de la alacena y los llenó con leche. Puso uno frente a Harry y dijo:

-Eres un tonto, Potter- para luego marcharse escaleras arriba-. Ron, soy yo- dijo en voz baja para evitar despertar a los demás- ¿puedo…?- antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta, la puerta ya se había abierto, mostrándole a un Ron pálido y ojeroso.

-Creí que te ayudaría a dormir- comentó Hermione tendiéndole el vaso que llevaba entre las manos, una vez que el chico la invitó a pasar.

-Gracias- dijo él con voz ronca, puso la bebida en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione- ¿tampoco podías dormir?- preguntó Ron con sincera preocupación.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- confesó Hermione-. Harry me dijo que seguías despierto.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomando a su amiga de la mano en un gesto que les pareció muy natural.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con un poco de timidez.

-Deberías dormir algo, puede hacerte mal…

-Mira quién habla- sonrió Ron, aunque no había gracia en sus palabras.

-Estoy preocupada por ustedes… por ti.

Sin haberlo prevenido, Ron la besó. Fue algo diferente a la primera vez, más significativo.

-Gracias- dijo él cuando se separaron y Hermione entendió el significado más profundo de esa palabra.

Ese día, Harry no subió a la habitación.

**Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso con esta historia, la escuela me estaba consumiendo y no del modo académico bahhh no los aburriré con eso. Gracias a quienes han seguido la historia. Anímense a comentar! No le hace daño a nadie y dicen por allí que ayuda a adelgazar xD por cierto, estas vacaciones estoy decidida a terminar Cartas por san Valentín, así que si tienen una sugerencia, será bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos! **


	4. Lily y James

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Sólo quería un vaso con leche. Lily/James.**

James Potter no podía dormir.

Todas las mañanas simulaba ante su esposa haber tenido un sueño reparador, cuando lo único que había hecho durante la noche era ver a Lily dormir entre sus brazos y acariciar su enorme barriga, donde su tan ansiado hijo aguardada para salir en aproximadamente un mes.

Harto de meses de lo mismo, James observó el reloj, que marcaba las tres de la mañana, y se levantó con sigilo para no despertar a Lily, que parecía dormir plácidamente.

James bajó a la cocina con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se sirvió leche fría en el primer vaso que encontró, ya que Lily había amenazado una vez con cortarle los labios si volvía a beber directamente del cartón.

Observó por la ventana de la cocina la luna ya casi llena, lo que le hizo pensar en su buen amigo Remus y que, si fueran otras circunstancias, pronto iría junto con Canuto y Colagusano a ayudarlo con su transformación, pero no era el caso ahora.

Pensó en la guerra que se desataba en el mundo exterior, pensó en la vida que quería darle a su familia, vida que esperaba conseguir una vez que todo hubiera terminado. Por el momento sólo podía ocuparse de mantener feliz y despreocupada a Lily.

Sintió cómo su esposa tomaba lugar a su lado y lo tomaba de la mano con ternura. No hacían falta las palabras, ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba, pues les preocupaba lo mismo.

-No podemos dormir sin ti- le susurró Lily al oído.

-Sólo vine por un poco de leche- explicó James con una sonrisa, girándose para verla a los ojos, esos ojos que lo enamoraban cada día más, esos ojos que lo hacían sentir en casa y sentir que valía la pena luchar por la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

**Hola!**

**Este fue el último, espero les haya gustado xD**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
